24 Hours
by svgurl410
Summary: COMPLETE! When Oliver Queen's life is suddenly at stake, Clark Kent is about to find out that his entire world, his perceptions, his feelings can change . . . all in twenty four hours. slash, mm, ClarkOliver, Lexana, mentions of past Clana & Lollie
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my newest story. Below are the details and this is the first chapter! It won't be as long as Chemicals React. But I hope you like it anyway! Please read & review! Comments are greatly appreciated:D**  
**

**Story**: 24 Hours  
**Pairing/Characters**: Collie, Lexana, mentions of past Clana & Lollie  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: don't own anything, characters belong to CW & DC Comics  
**Warning**: slash  
**Spoilers**: through 6x14, Trespass  
**Summary**: The only constant part of life is change. And Clark finds out that his entire life, his views, perceptions and feelings can change . . . all in just twenty four hours.

* * *

Chapter 1

Clark pounded against the steel, needing an outlet for his anger. However, his mind was for once not on Lana Lang. It was true that once again, she had barely escaped with her life. She had a stalker and it turned out to be someone within Lex's security team. Someone who had thought she was too pure and was getting corrupted by being with Lex.

Shaking his head in disgust, Clark pondered at how much of it was true. He too initially thought Lex was manipulating her but then he came to a realization: Lex had not forced her to be with him. No, she had gone out of her own free will. Despite all his warnings, she had still chosen to pursue a relationship with his once best friend.

Pushing thoughts of Lana and Lex, Clark thought back to what had him so frustrated. He figured after saving Lana, there wouldn't be any problems for a while. Was he ever wrong.

**24 hours ago: **

Just when he thought the days of Lana having stalkers were over, it happened again. Clark trudged his way back to his loft and sat on the couch, exhausted. What a long day . . . Lana had been getting threatening messages and of course, he had to find out what was going on. At first, he thought it was the photographer but that man had just been the decoy. The real stalker was in Lex's security team but the man was gone now.

The only good part of the day was that Chloe and Jimmy had gotten back together. Clark felt awful about their break-up, knowing fully it had been about him. Chloe was finally happy and he had to somehow screw it up for her. At least now, it was fixed. Jimmy was good for her. Chloe deserved somebody who would treat her right and he really did that.

Clark relaxed against the couch, prepared to take a nap. He was closing his eyes when a yell had him jumping up, startled.

"CLARK! CLARK WHERE ARE YOU?" He recognized the voice. It was Bart and he had never heard the younger man sound so panicked. "CLARK! I NEED YOU!"

In a flash, he was down the stairs. What he saw made him realize why Bart had sounded so frightened. Because lying in Bart's arms, was a seemingly unconscious Oliver Queen.

Noticing Bart was struggling under the weight of the older man, Clark immediately relieved him of it. Gently taking Oliver into his arms, Clark tried to remain calm.

"Bart what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bart said, wide eyed, "All of a sudden, he passed out. Completely out of the blue. None of us knew what to do. I thought you might."

"Bart, you did the right thing," Clark assured him, "Was he acting strangely? Were there any symptoms?"

"That's the crazy thing!" Bart exclaimed, "There were no signs. He was perfectly fine all day! We had just completed a mission and we were taking a short break to recoup. I dragged the gang to Mexico, figuring a little fun never hurt anyone. The boss has been all depressed since Lois and he broke up . . ."

"Bart cut to the chase," Clark interrupted. "When did he pass out?"

"Just now!" Bart replied, his voice full of anxiety. "He's the one who controls all the systems and I didn't know who to trust."

Clark wanted to reassure him somehow but his arms were currently full. Glancing down at Oliver, Clark listened for a heartbeat and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard one. Oliver was still alive. For now at least. If he didn't figure out what was wrong soon, he may not be alive for long.

**Present: **

Oliver had looked so pale. Clark had to stop from shuddering at the memories. The man that Bart had brought in was not the Oliver Queen Clark was used to. The Oliver he knew was strong . . . that man, Clark didn't even want to think about it. But it was as if the memories were on constant replay in his mind. No matter what he did, he couldn't push them out, couldn't stop them from overtaking him.

**22 hours ago: **

Calling Chloe had been the best idea that Clark had and it worked out perfectly. It was as if his best friend was a calming presence. Her being there had allowed him to become more rational about the situation.

Together, they contacted AC and Victor to update them on the situation. Both knew that Bart was coming to see Clark but they were extremely worried about Oliver. Clark wished he could give them some information on what was going on but he too didn't know.

Fortunately, they found the numbers to the private doctor that Oliver had signed on for the league. This man was good at keeping secrets and very discrete, both which were vital for them. Clark figured that Oliver paid him enough to keep him quiet. It wasn't easy trying to get Oliver to the doctor's office, especially with Clark so paranoid about moving him so frequently but they somehow managed.

The doctor, whose name Clark found out to be Andrew Michaels, put Oliver in a hospital room. The office was fully equipped and no hospital trips would be necessary. For that, Clark was relieved. The less people that knew about Oliver's condition, the better. If Lex knew, he would use this moment to try to ruin Queen Industries, always looking for the upper hand against his rival. But Clark wasn't about let that happen.

It was hard waiting, as the doctor conducted numerous tests to see what was wrong with Oliver. The worst part was that he was waiting alone. Chloe had situated herself in Oliver's penthouse, so she could keep in contact with both him and the remaining league members.

"Mr. Kent?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Clark looked at the puzzled face of the doctor and felt his stomach sink. This was not good.

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Clark asked.

"This is so strange," Dr. Michaels said, "I don't know. He seems to be in some form of a coma. It's clear he has been drugged."

"So if he's been drugged, isn't there some way to get the drug out of his system?" Clark questioned.

"You say that he showed no symptoms," Dr. Michaels persisted, "Before he passed out, was he looking ill? Stumbling around? Anything?"

Clark shook his head. "No, he was just fine."

Dr. Michaels frowned. "When someone is drugged, there is usually some sign. In this case, there is nothing. Whoever did this had planned it all very carefully. His blood work shows that there is something there that isn't supposed to be but what it is I cannot tell. Nor am I able to find how out long ago it was administered."

"So if we have to find out how to save him," Clark said.

"You're going to have to find out who did this," Dr. Michaels concluded. "And get the antidote. That's his only hope."

"How long does he have?" Clark asked.

"I wish I could give you answers," Dr. Michaels said apologetically, "I will continue seeing if I can work on a cure. But the sooner, the better."

"Thank you doctor," Clark said softly. He watched the doctor leave and that's when Clark started to feel sick.

Oliver may die and they had no clues to why and how and what they could do. Clark knew that Oliver would be safe with the doctor. For now he had to go back to Metropolis and call an emergency meeting. They had to retrace Oliver's every step.

It would be difficult and with no idea where to start and unsure of the amount of time they had, it could be seen as nearly impossible. But they had no choice. Oliver's life depended on it.

**Present: **

It would be so easy to believe the past twenty-four hours was just a dream. Like it never happened. He could hardly believe he was standing there to tell the tale. But at that moment, they hadn't been thinking. They just acted, acted on instinct, acted based on what they knew they had to do.

The stakes were high and each risk they took could lead to a devastating consequence. But when their backs were against the wall, they had no choice but to fight back. And fight back they did.

**21 hours ago: **

"But that's nearly impossible!" Bart blurted out, breaking the stunned silence of the group.

He had called everyone together and they were currently situated in Oliver's penthouse. He remembered the last time he had been in there. Well, the last time he had been in there when he was in his right mind. Breaking in with Lois and almost having sex with here there didn't really count in his mind.

Bart was the one in trouble then but compared to their situation now, saving Bart had been easy. At least they knew where he was, who he was with. Here, they had nothing.

Clark looked around the group, taking in their expressions, trying to stay calm, trying to be the leader he knew that Oliver would be if he was in this situation.

"I know it's tough guys," he said, "but we have no other choice. Does anyone have any idea where he could've been drugged? Where someone had the opportunity to do this?"

"We've been in Mexico for the past couple of days," AC piped in. "I think that it would've happened there."

"Okay, that narrows it down a bit," Clark said, "We have a starting point. Does anyone know about Oliver's enemies? Who would have a motive?" Blank stares was all he got for a reply. It was getting difficult not to be discouraged.

"That depends though," Chloe said slowly. "If this person is targeting Oliver or if he or she is aiming for the Green Arrow."

"You think someone knows about Oliver's identity?" Clark questioned, "And now they want revenge?"

"The Green Arrow has pissed off a lot of people," Chloe pointed out, "Not to mention he has ruined many corrupt businesses. It's not too far off to think that somebody might want a bit of revenge."

"I want to believe you Chloe," Clark said, "but something inside of me tells me that's not the case. Oliver has always been so good about hiding his identity."

"Not really Clark," Chloe responded. "He's just lucky people are too dense to see what is right in front of him. Lois did a bit of research and she was already onto him! If the two of you hadn't done your little cover up plot, she would've found out!"

Clark knew Chloe was making good points but he just knew that this was more than petty revenge. Seeing Clark not looking convinced, Chloe sighed.

"Whatever the reason, someone wants Oliver dead," Chloe announced. "And the important thing is that we find out who, we can hold off on finding why. Let's start retracing our steps."

**Present: **

Thinking back, they had been so stupid. Chloe had been trying to figure out a temporary solution, because discussing wasn't getting them anywhere. They should've tried to figure out a motive first. Maybe if they had done that, they wouldn't have wasted so much time. So much precious time.

And time was not something they had a lot of either. As each hour passed, they knew that that was one shorter hour Oliver had to live.

**19 hours ago: **

Clark was frustrated. They weren't getting anywhere! Chloe was going between the penthouse and the Daily Planet. She was looking up big businessmen who the Green Arrow had taken down and all of Oliver's rivals.

Clark, Bart, Victor and AC were all in Mexico. Clark and Bart were paired together while Victor was with AC. Chloe had been giving them names but everyone they looked up had solid alibis not to mention to means of which to commit the crime. The team was getting worried and the façade Clark was trying to keep up was slowly breaking. He hated not being able to answer their questions. Whoever had done this knew that once Oliver was down, the team would slowly fall apart. The Green Arrow had put the team together, and was their rock. Without him, they were falling apart.

Clark knew he had to hold them together. He had to take Oliver's place, at least temporarily. Nobody could really replace Oliver. Tears prickled at the back of his eyes at the idea of never seeing his friend again.

Another part of him was wondering why this was affecting him before. He had been in situations where the people he loved had been in danger. His own mother had been in the hospital before but what he felt then and what he was feeling now were completely different.

Then he was scared at the idea of losing his mom. Now it was as if someone was ripping his heart out of his chest. Even when he had pulled Lana out of that fateful car crash, the feelings weren't this strong.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to dwell on what he was feeling. _When Oliver is safe and awake, _Clark promised himself, _then I will think about this. _More likely than not, he would push these feelings away anyway and put them as him overreacting and over thinking but at least this would get the traitorous thoughts out of his head for the time being.

"Clark," Bart's voice broke through his musings.

Clark glanced at the younger man. "Bart?"

"Clark," Bart repeated his name. "Do you think Lex had anything to do with this?"

Clark's eyes widened. He hadn't even thought of Lex. Lex hated Oliver already and if he had figured out that Oliver was the Green Arrow, there'd be no stopping him. He had the resources, the money, the connections . . . if it was him, it would be much more difficult to get the antidote.

He felt a surge of anger run through his veins. If Lex had anything to do with this . . . well, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. _Calm down. _He didn't want to make any rash decisions without thinking the consequences through. First he had to find proof.

Realizing that Bart was waiting for an answer, Clark nodded. "It's a possibility, Bart, a good one. Nice thinking." Bart gave him a small smile in response.

Within seconds he was on the phone with Chloe. "I can't believe we didn't think of Lex," Chloe said, sounding amazed. "I'll get on it and let you know what I find."

Hanging up, he looked at Bart. "She'll get back to us."

Bart sighed. "And again we're waiting. I feel as if all we're doing it waiting!"

"I know." Clark sympathized with the younger man. For all his jokes and playfulness, he really looked up to Oliver. All the guys did. For Oliver had given them a second chance at life. And Clark was going to do whatever it took to bring him back to them.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Bart pleaded.

Clark pondered the question and suddenly smiled. "We can do a little research on our own."

Bart grinned. "I like the way you're thinking amigo. Where to?"

"Smallville," Clark said decidedly, "It's time to pay our lovely friend Lex a visit . . . without him knowing."

"I'm ready when you are," Bart told him.

"Let's go now," Clark said. In a flash, they were both leaving Mexico and heading back to Kansas.

"_And then something occurred to me, and I realized that, uh . . . Clark Kent would never take another man's life. I came within an inch of doing just that. I'm not even in your league."_

Clark remembered that conversation as if it happened yesterday. _Oh Oliver, _Clark couldn't help but thinking, _I'm no angel. _So much he had wanted to say that day but held back from doing so.

But if something happened to Oliver and Lex was behind it, everyone would find out how much of angel he wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! It's a little different than what I usually write but I was writing to veer off my typical romance/drama fics. :D please read & review! i always like to know what you're thinking & ways to improve!

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 2

He needed to stop being so rash. It was always those crazy decisions, made when he let his emotions get the best of him that screwed him over in the end. Yet he never seemed to learn from his mistakes. Whenever someone he loved was in trouble, he just couldn't help but doing everything possible to save them.

So many close calls, too many close calls . . . so many times that he had put himself and the ones he loved in even more danger. Clark feared for the day when he wouldn't be able to make it in the nick of time. It had happened once and his father had paid the price. What's to say it wouldn't happen again?

**18 hours ago: **

For all of Lex's money, his security was a joke. The hard part was waiting for him to leave and making sure Lana was not around. Bart and Clark had mutually agreed not to tell Chloe about their little detour. They were sure she wouldn't approve but neither could just stand around anymore.

Breaking into the mansion was as easy as ever and Clark knew that if he was to find any information, it may not be here but he had to try. Ducking security cameras, he finally made it into Lex's office, where his laptop awaited.

Clark approached the machine carefully. He knew the password- it was Lana's birthday. While in Seattle, he couldn't help but switch his hearing over to what was happening in with Lex. He knew he gave Chloe the impression he didn't really care but he couldn't help it.

He had tuned into the conversation where they were attempting to break into Lex's laptop and overheard the password. This was not something he was used to doing but it was a last resort. Opening the laptop, he typed in the password and voila, he was in.

Minutes passed as he searched through the computer, trying to find some piece of evidence that Lex was behind this. A clue, a hint . . . he would take anything but it seemed that either Lex really was innocent or he had hidden the information elsewhere.

Hearing a noise, he quickly shut off all the programs and then the laptop. The door swung open and Clark ducked in the only hiding place he saw . . . underneath the desk.

"Yes, Dr. Langston, you did hear correctly," Lex was saying. Clark held his breath, hoping that he wouldn't get caught. "Look, I'm paying you very well and I don't want to hear any trouble from you. Got it? Good. Good bye doctor."

Hearing Lex command the other person gave Clark shivers. He still could not believe the man that he had turned into. _Please, _he prayed, _please let him not find me. _Otherwise, he would be in a world of trouble.

Footsteps were approaching the desk and Clark was already coming up with lies to explain why he was there.

"Lex! There you are!" Saved . . . by Lana. Clark used his x-ray vision to watch the conversation. Lana had entered the room and Lex's attention was now on her.

"Lana?" Lex said, "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine," Lana assured him. "Are you busy?"

"I'm never too busy for you," Lex said smoothly, approaching her. Clark couldn't help cringing when he saw them kiss but he was shocked when he didn't feel any pain seeing Lana kiss another guy. The first time he saw them kiss, his heart broke but now, he didn't feel anything.

"Good," Lana said, "I have a doctor's appointment and I was hoping that you could come with me."

_Yes, go, go now. _If they left, he could as well. Clark watched Lex glanced at his watch.

"Of course Lana," he said. "I don't know where the time went. Shall we head out?"

"That would be lovely," Lana replied.

_Freedom! _Clark waited, for once glad about his alien biology, because it was easy to hold his breath for a long amount of time. He hadn't ever timed it but he knew he could go for hours without taking a single breath.

The moment he was waiting for finally came. Lex and Lana were walking out. They were heading toward the door. They were . . . stopping? Wait, that wasn't part of the plan!

"Hold on a minute," Lex was saying, "I just have to get some files from my desk, with information on the baby . . ."

NO! Lex couldn't come to the desk. He would find Clark there! And then what? He would have to lie in front of both of them?

"Lex, the doctor has the same files," Lana said, tugging his hand, "We waste another moment and we'll be late."

"All right, if you say so," Lex said reluctantly.

Thank god for Lana. Clark sent a silent thank you to his former girlfriend. Without knowing it, she had saved him. This time, when they left, they didn't stop. Only when he was sure they were both gone did he breath a sigh of relief.

Then he got out from underneath the desk and got out of the mansion the fastest way he knew how.

**Present: **

When it was all over, it was easy to analyze the situation and pick out the mistakes. But during a situation, when every second counts, decisions are over thought. They're just made and though Clark had several regrets, he always relied on the knowledge that at the time he made them, he used his best judgment.

"_You know, we all make bad choices, Clark. All we can do is hope to make the right ones in the future, right?" _

Oliver had told him that, after what happened with Duncan, when they were discussing their regrets. He wanted to believe the other man, wanted to follow his advice and even his own.

But he still couldn't help but think back and wish that he had done things differently.

**16 hours ago: **

"Clark! That was extremely irresponsible, not to mention dangerous!" Chloe was very upset when she found out what Bart and Clark had been up to.

"Chloe, you have to understand," Clark said, "I had to know."

"But what if Lana hadn't come in Clark?" Chloe demanded, "Lex could've found you and then what? He could've called the cops . . . you were trespassing!"

"I know, but I'm fine," he insisted. Which was true, he had gotten out in the nick of time. Bart hadn't been in there with him. After his last tango with Lex, Clark didn't really want him anywhere near the older man.

"It doesn't matter," Chloe sighed, "It seems for once Lex had nothing to do with this." That was true . . . all five of them had searched nonstop and found nothing that linked Lex to what happened to Oliver.

"This is getting ridiculous," Victor said, clearly annoyed. Which was a surprising reaction from him, considering he was the calm one out of the group.

"Any word from the doctor?" AC asked, directing his question at Clark. Clark had left his cell phone number as well as Chloe's with the doctor so in case he found anything, he could contact either one of them.

"Nothing," Clark answered. "I don't think he's found out what the drug is yet."

"But he's one of the best doctors," Bart complained, "I mean, Oliver only hired the brightest . . . if he can't figure it out, how are we supposed to save him?"

Clark was about to say something when an idea dawned on him. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"I think," he said slowly, a smile creeping across his face, "I might know someone who can figure out what is in Oliver's bloodstream."

"Clark?" Chloe asked. He met her eyes and gave her a smile.

"Yes," he said firmly, "I definitely know someone." Chloe tilted her head in confusion but he just gave her a reassuring smile.

The other three guys were staring at him, curiosity evident in their expressions but Clark didn't offer any further explanation.

This was going to be their last resort. If his current plan didn't work, nothing would.

**Present: **

Clark couldn't help it anymore. The memories were overtaking him and he couldn't concentrate. He sat down, right on the barn floor. Why did it have to be so hard? _Damn you, Oliver Queen, _he cursed silently.

The man had come into his life and changed it. Oliver had been dating Lois! So how did he manage to find a place in Clark's heart? He had been so happy living his life, being oblivious, convinced he was going to be forever in love with Lana.

Then this had happened and everything had changed. Everything had changed and Clark could only wish he could go back to how it was before.

**15 hours ago: **

Convincing the doctor to give him a vial of Oliver's blood had taken forever. The other man was skeptical and even though Clark was happy that Oliver had chosen such a careful doctor, at this moment it wasn't helping him.

"So you're saying you know someone who can find out what is in this blood?" Dr. Michaels repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes, I do," Clark said, trying to stay patient. "Look, I know you have your doubts but I trust this person." _For the most part, anyway. _

"But you won't tell me who it is," Dr. Michaels pointed out.

"You're going to have to trust me on this," Clark said. "I promise, I only have Oliver's best interests at heart. Besides, we don't have much of a choice! Oliver's life is at stake!"

"That's true." Dr. Michaels was relenting. "All right, considering that you were the one who brought Oliver to me, I will trust you on this one." He left briefly and then returned with a vial of blood. "Here . . . this is it."

Clark took the vial. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dr. Michaels replied. "And good luck."

Giving him a nod, Clark left. Leaving the office, he took a glance around to make sure he was alone and then headed off to his next destination- the caves. If anyone would know what was wrong with the blood, it would be Jor-El. Humans couldn't figure it out but maybe alien technology could?

Because Clark had a secret, and it was not the whole being an alien thing. This was something he had kept from everyone, including Chloe and his mother. He had been working on a project and that project was the Fortress.

It seemed that his castle in the Artic was more than it appeared to be. It was meant to be built up and Jor-El was waiting for him to do so. He had been going there secretly to learn more about the zoners and Krypton in general. Though he was not ready to commit to his training, he needed information. It was time to stop avoiding his destiny.

He could find the entrance with his eyes closed now, with his frequent visits. Placing the key in the familiar slot, the trip was the same as always. Upon arriving, he looked around. Though it looked as it always did, a few words and all the alterations he had made over the past couple of months would be visible. For protection, in case someone managed to get in, it had to appear ordinary. If the technology was just open, it could lead to a dangerous situation.

Raya had given her life to save him and that was the moment he knew he couldn't avoid the Fortress any longer.

"Hello Kal-El," Jor-El's voice boomed to greet him.

"Good day Jor-El," he replied.

"Password?" Jor-El asked. They had come up with a password to activate the system. Clark knew they could never be too careful.

Clark murmured the password, a Kryptonian word. That had been Clark's idea. Nobody knew the language so there was no chance they could guess the password.

"Accepted," Jor-El said. "Activating all systems." Clark watched as the once barren ice castle transform into what it had more recently become.

"What is the purpose of your visit Kal-El?" Jor-El asked.

"I need you to analyze something for me," he said, pulling out the vial. "A friend of mine has been drugged and the best doctor can't figure out what is in his bloodstream."

"All right," Jor-El said, "I am confident I can figure out what it is. Please place the vial in the appropriate area." Clark looked around and found the spot where it would go.

He dropped the tube into the slot and waited. There were noises and Clark knew that it was analyzing.

Then everything stopped. "Well?" Clark asked, "What is it?"

"I have found out the reason that the doctor could not figure out the substance," Jor-El announced.

"Why?" Clark questioned. "What is it?"

"Your doctor is a human," Jor-El told him. "And the substance in the blood . . . is nothing that can be found on the Earth's surface."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything

Yet another chapter:D I hope everyone is liking the story so far. Comments are appreciated! I like to know what you're thinking. ;) Now onto the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Clark was speechless. "Are you saying the drug is not made from materials on Earth?"

"Exactly," Jor-El said, "The components of the drug are clearly that of another planet."

Clark swallowed hard. "But wouldn't that mean that whoever did this is not human?"

"That would be correct," Jor-El said.

Clark's head was spinning. "I don't understand. What would anything alien want to do with Oliver?"

"Who said they wanted anything to do with Oliver?" Jor-El countered mysteriously. "The escapees from the Phantom Zone want one thing Kal-El and that is to see you dead."

"Then why would they go after Oliver?" Clark asked again, a part of him already knowing the answer.

"You know why Kal-El," Jor-El said.

"No," Clark said, shaking his head. "It can't be that."

"Kal-El," Jor-El said, his voice calm.

"NO!" Clark repeated, raising his voice this time.

"Let it out Kal-El," Jor-El instructed, "You know the truth. There is no point in keeping your feelings inside."

"It's ridiculous!" Clark said, "We're friends . . . but we don't even see each other that much. It's not like we were extremely close when he was around. And now he's not even around. We hardly talk. It had been weeks since I'd seen him or heard from him!"

"Clearly they saw something that you have not yet acknowledged," Jor-El suggested.

"It's impossible," Clark argued. "No, I don't accept this."

"The truth is right in front of you and you know it my son," Jor-El continued.

"No," Clark said, his voice dropping to barely a whisper. "It can't be."

"Kal-El," Jor-El said, his voice gentler.

"They drugged him," Clark said softly, "to get to me. Oliver's going to die . . . and it's all my fault."

**Present: **

Lex had once told him that some people were meant to be alone. At the time, he knew Lex had been speaking about himself. But in all truths, Clark now realized that the statement more applied to him. Whenever he got close to someone, they got hurt. It had become a fact of life.

Oliver was not supposed to be a target. No way would he have ever assumed him to be a target. How could the zoners have targeted him? How could they have picked up what Clark himself hadn't even acknowledged? It wasn't fair but Clark was finding out more and more every day that life wasn't fair.

**14 hours ago: **

They were sitting in silence. Nobody dared say a word. Clark had showed up and everyone had been waiting for him. But he didn't offer an explanation nor did he give them any comforting words.

"Clark," Chloe said, finally breaking the silence. "What's going on?"

"I know what's wrong with Oliver," Clark said. "And I found out what is in his blood."

"Great . . . then we can start working on a cure!" Bart said. Clark shook his head sadly.

"We can't work on a cure," Clark said. "Our only hope is getting the antidote."

"Do you know who has it?" AC asked.

"I don't know who has it," Clark said, "But I do know how to find them."

"So let's go," Victor said, standing up. Seeing Clark's sorrowful eyes, he frowned. "Kent? All of us are part of Ollie's team . . . we're going to help and that's final."

"You can't," Clark said, not meeting their gaze. "You'll all die. The one who has done this . . . is too strong." Chloe gasped, in recognition. She understood, he figured she would. Just drop the right words and Chloe would follow the leads and end up at the right conclusion. His best friend was no dummy.

"Wait, so you're just going to go on some suicide mission on your own?" AC wanted to know.

"That was the plan," Clark said, standing up. "Look guys, I have to get the antidote. I just came to tell you."

"Clark," Chloe interrupted but he looked at her seriously.

"This was my fault," Clark said, "If Oliver hadn't met me, he wouldn't be in this position." His voice cracked slightly. "And you'll never know how sorry I am. I'll save him . . . I promise."

Without waiting for a response, Clark left. Knowing fully that Bart was faster than him and could follow him if necessary but hoping that the rest of them talked some sense into their "Impulse" and stopped him from doing just that.

He knew he left them in shock but he had no other options. They needed to be updated on the situation but at the same time, he had to do this on his own. The zoner was looking for him. So he would make it a little easier and let himself be found.

Because he was going to get that antidote. Oliver was going to live, even if it was at the cost of his own life.

**Present: **

Crying was unusual for Clark. It wasn't that he was cold hearted . . . far from it actually, it was just he didn't allow himself to cry very often. In fact, he could count the amount of times he had actually shed tears on one hand. But as memories hit him, he couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face.

He hastily wiped them away, not wanting anyone to come in and see him in this state. He didn't want to give any explanations and he wasn't in the mood to lie either. During the mission to save Oliver's life, he hadn't allowed himself to think about how he was feeling. If he did that, he would just get distracted.

Now that he was alone, though, after it was all over, he couldn't help but reflect. As he thought back on the past day, the feelings that he had denied then came along with the memories.

**12 hours ago: **

Anger, frustration, distress . . . Clark was feeling a mixture of emotions as the hours ticked away and there was no sign of the zoner. If this person wanted to kill him so badly, why was he so difficult to find?

Since he had left the penthouse, he had made several trips between Smallville and the Artic. The Artic contained a list of the zoners that were still around so Clark knew what to expect.

Now he was back in Smallville, in the fields where he had removed Zod from Lex. He was caught up in his thoughts when he heard a timid voice from behind him.

Spinning around, he saw a young woman with flowing chestnut hair and light blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "It seems that I've gotten a little lost. I was hoping that you could tell me the fastest way to Metropolis."

Clark grinned and gave her directions back to the highway that would take her to Metropolis.

"Thank you," she said. "It's so rare to find nice young men around here. Everyone seems to be so busy doing their own thing that nobody wants to help each other anymore."

Clark blushed. "I'm sure there are plenty of nice people, you just have to know where to look."

"Thank you anyway," she said. "Bye now!"

"Bye!" he said. Then he frowned. Wait a second . . . he hadn't heard a car pull up. He frantically looked around . . . no, no car and suddenly the woman was gone too.

Suddenly, Clark felt someone shove him and he went flying. Hitting the ground, he groaned slightly and when he got up, he found himself face to face with the same woman, all traces of innocence gone.

"You're from the Phantom Zone," Clark gasped, "The one who drugged Oliver."

She smiled cruelly, "That would be me. I knew you weren't as dumb as you look Kal-El."

"You tricked me," he said.

"Yes, your need to be chivalrous helped me get your guard down," she said.

"Where's the antidote?" Clark demanded

An unexpected punch to the jaw sent him off his feet. He knew without checking that she had drawn blood. She was a lot stronger than he had expected.

"I didn't give you permission to talk," she said coldly. She was now floating a few feet off the ground. "Let me look at you." She smirked. "You look so much like your father."

"What do you want?" he asked. "Why did you hurt Oliver?" Her eyes narrowed and concentrating, she aimed a beam of fire at him. She was too quick for him and he didn't have time to duck.

He screamed out as the flames hit his shirt. Doing a quick roll in the ground, he put out the fire quickly but the pain of the burns remained.

"You will speak," she said, "when I allow you to do so." He remained silent, not wanting to provoke her further. His goal was to get that antidote and save Oliver.

Noticing his silence, she smiled in victory. "I could've been your mother, you know," she said. "If that Lara hadn't gotten in the way."

Clark was stunned. "You and Jor-El . . .?"

"We were never together," she said, her eyes filling with rage. "We should've been though. I loved him! But no, he had to go with Lara . . . he only ever saw Lara!"

"So what happened?" Clark asked, trying to subtly scan her body to see where the antidote was located.

She didn't notice his attention wandering, too caught up in her own thoughts. "He told me he was going to marry that wench. I proclaimed my love for him! And he didn't care . . . all he cared about was his precious _Lara._"

_Found it. _The antidote was in her pocket. He could see the outline of a small jar resting there. Now he had to figure a way to get it from her.

He looked up in time to see her gaze wander back towards him. "I tried to kill her," she said. "I tried to kill Lara and he sentenced me to the Phantom Zone!"

Oh God, this woman was nuts. Wasn't there a quote? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Was that ever the truth.

"He didn't understand," the woman went on. "We were meant to be together! I _loved _him, I would've died for him and he sent me off! Away from my home, away from my family, just to protect LARA!" Her voice dropped. "I hated Lara and the minute I was taken away, I swore my revenge."

Her eyes glinted "You look so much like him . . . and I bet you're a heartbreaker just like your father was." He opened his mouth, about to protest but thought better of it. "I've been watching you, Kal-El. Over the past few months, I've observed you. You are just like your father, you don't see what is right in front of you."

She paused. "The blonde girl, she loves you." _Chloe? _"But you pay her no attention, you always focus on the brunette, not caring that her feelings get hurt every time you look away."

"Chloe and I are friends," he protested but it was as if his words fell on deaf ears.

"I felt for her, the blonde," the woman was saying, "You men are all scum. I too was friends with Jor-El and he never looked at me as anything but that! I gave him my loyalty but did he bother? _No._"

"I may not be able to get revenge on Jor-El and Lara," she said, "But I can get revenge on you and the one that you love. I never got my love and you shall never be with yours either."

"My love?" Clark was puzzled. "But you drugged Oliver."

"Exactly!" she said triumphantly, "Your true love, Oliver Queen." _What? _If Clark thought the woman was crazy before, he was certain of it now.

Seeing his expression, she raised her eyebrows. "You don't see it do you? I thought it was the brunette as well but when I watched you, really watched you, I realized that it is Oliver Queen you love."

"That's ridiculous!" And he really should learn to think before he talked. Her expression held slight amusement at his outburst.

"Is it?" she challenged, "If you are not in love with him, why is it that protecting his identity comes first? You have known your blonde friend, Chloe, a lot longer yet you didn't think twice before deleting her files to make sure she never knew about his double life. And then you also did not hesitate before double crossing your other friend to prevent her from recognizing that her boyfriend was the Green Arrow!"

_No. _Clark was not accepting this. There was no semblance of truth to her words. What he had done then was just an act of friendship. He was saving Lois, who could've been hurt if she had known. And besides, Oliver had known seen Clark's abilities so he was just making sure that the blonde didn't go blurting out what he knew. That's what he had been doing . . . right?

"You're in denial," she said delightfully, "Even better. I love it when I can make you realize your love and then take it away from you! You have no qualms about letting him see what you can do . . . is that because you trust him or is it because secretly, you want to impress him?"

Clark was going to be sick. _Make her stop talking, _he prayed silently. There was no way she was hitting the mark on this one. Just because he didn't love Lana anymore . . .

"You're not very good at forgiving," she said wickedly, "From what I can tell, you are much like your father . . . stubborn. And you hold grudges. But you forgive him easily, like when he snapped at you."

"He was using drugs," Clark whispered.

"And you create excuses for him all the time," she said gleefully. "Admit it Kal-El, you love him."

"NO," he yelled. In one swift motion, he was on his feet and tackled the woman. Thrown off guard, she fell to the ground. She struggled but in an instant, he snatched the antidote from her pocket. Putting some distance between them, he staggered slightly.

Her eyes were now blazing. "You may have gotten the antidote but you are never going to get it to him . . . I won't let you leave alive!" She attacked him with a fury, unleashing her wrath with an amazing bout of strength.

He managed to hold her off the best he could but at the same time, trying to keep the antidote safe. A kick to the stomach sent him back on the ground and now she was standing above him, her foot on his chest.

"It's over for you Kal-El," she said. "Tell your father I said hi." But he wasn't ready to give up yet. He grabbed her leg and pushed her off. When she tried to get up, he pressed the crystal into her body.

"Tell him yourself," he said. The crystal glowed. Clark backed away slowly.

The woman's eyes glowed and she let out one long scream before disappearing. There was no trace of her. The crystal lay on the ground.

Clark picked it up and looked around. Remembering the antidote and Oliver, he checked his pockets. It was still there.

He had succeeded. Now all he had to do was go back and pray that he was not too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story! Yes, this is the last chapter. I know, it wasn't as long as "Chemicals React" but this one was a bit more fast paced. So drop me a line and let me know what you think! Comments are always appreciated. :D

* * *

Chapter 4

In high school, Lex had always tried to convince him of the joys of poetry. His idea of romance was spouting love poems and eloquent quotes said by some famous person at a woman. Most of it bored him but he remembered one particular one that always stood out in his memory. The author of Love Story, Erich Segal had said it best. "True love comes quietly, without banners or flashing lights. If you hear bells, get your ears checked."

And wasn't that relevant in his current situation? It had taken Oliver's life being put in danger and some zoner, of all people, to see he had fallen in love. He hadn't even seen it coming. All those actions he had taken, the ones that the woman had mentioned, he never thought there may be more to it.

What a fool he was. Some woman who barely knew him saw through the feelings he hadn't even seen himself! His love for Oliver was so different than his love for Lana had been and yet it was much stronger.

Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered anymore. His love had no chance of being reciprocated.

**10 hours ago: **

When he walked into the penthouse, everyone was immediately on their feet, all talking at once. They had clearly been waiting and worrying for hours. Then they took a good look at him. And everyone was suddenly silenced. He knew he looked like a mess but he didn't want to waste time getting cleaned up.

"CLARK!" Chloe was the first one to approach him. "What happened to you?" His shirt was torn, and there was dried blood on his face and body.

He gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, Chloe. It looks worse than it is."

Giving the others a reassuring smile, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the tube.

"What's important," he said, "Is that I got the antidote. We have to go to see Oliver."

"Dude, I think you need to see a doctor," AC said.

"I'm inclined to agree," Chloe said, brushing a finger over his burn wound. He winced lightly, his injures not completely healed.

"I'm fine," he said insistently. "Look everyone, I'll heal. We have to get this to Oliver. We don't know how much time he has left!"

His declaration seemed to snap the group back to reality. They all started making plans. AC and Victor were going to take the plane while Clark and Bart were going to head over to see the doctor with the antidote. Chloe decided she would stay there, in case of emergency.

After finalizing their plans, Bart and Clark were off. They arrived at the doctor's office pretty quickly, both hitting their top speeds.

The doctor met them at the door and ushered them inside.

"How is he doctor?" Clark asked, as they headed for Oliver's room.

The doctor glanced at him. "I feel as if I should be asking you that question."

He gave him a small smile, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"My amigo is stubborn," Bart said. "But how is Oliver?"

"He's fine, for now," Dr. Michaels informed them. "I assume you have the antidote?"

Clark gave the doctor the vial. "Here it is." The doctor looked impressed.

"I'm assuming your current state has to do with the means you had to take to gain this," Dr. Michaels commented. "But I won't ask."

"And I appreciate that," Clark replied.

"But are you sure you don't want me to look at those injuries?" Dr. Michaels offered.

"No thank you," Clark responded. "I'll be okay. Thank you though." Dr. Michaels nodded.

"Now that I have the antidote, I'll get to work," Dr. Michaels said. "Stick around, I'll keep you updated." Then he was gone, leaving Bart and Clark alone.

"Amigo?" Bart said hesitatingly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

_He's so young. _The boy before him was younger than him and had been through so much. Clark felt a surge of admiration for him. He had been through so much and yet he kept such a cheerful attitude. But sometimes, sometimes, Clark looked at him and remembered that he was just a teenager.

"I'll heal," Clark promised. "Don't worry. I'm sorry to have run out like that. I know I gave you guys a scare."

Bart grinned. "It's cool. I'm the one who would understand. They don't call me Impulse for nothing."

Clark laughed. Then he got serious. "Oliver will be okay."

"I know," Bart said confidently. Noticing Clark's confused expression. "You promised that he'd be okay. And you always keep your promises."

That was as far from the truth as it got but Clark wasn't about to correct him. Bart didn't know that if it wasn't for Clark, Oliver wouldn't be in the situation he was in now. Bart didn't know about all the promises he had broken over the last few years, the lies he'd told, the people he'd hurt.

_Oh Bart, _Clark thought, _if you only knew. _But Clark wasn't about to correct him.

**Present: **

As a child, Clark had watched his parents. Until the day his dad died, he could see the pure love that his mom and dad had for each other. When he caught them kissing, he would always tease them or pretend to be grossed out but really, it warmed his heart.

From day one, he knew when he got older, he wanted a marriage like his parents. There was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. It wasn't perfect and they had their fights but at the end of the day, they were in love. And that was all that mattered.

That was what made the realization that he may be alone forever so hard to bear. Cassandra's vision for me hit him hard. She saw him surrounded by graves, watching all the people he loved most die. What kind of future was that?

He thought it hurt when he lost Lana but this was so much more painful. The worst part was that he had never even been with Oliver. With Lana, he had the memories but with Oliver . . . all he had was the emptiness of unrequited love.

**8 hours ago: **

No results had come yet. Dr. Michaels was running tests and Clark hadn't seen the other man since he gave him the antidote. Everyone was with him. Chloe had come along, realizing that she wouldn't be of any use staying at the penthouse.

Nobody was saying anything and the silence was driving Clark insane. Because when it was silent, his thoughts took over and he didn't want to think. Thinking was dangerous. When he let his mind wander, it revealed things to him that he didn't want to know.

Chloe's hand on his knee brought him back from his thoughts. She gave him a smile and Clark felt a little better.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "And don't give me that 'I'll heal" bull either. I don't care about your physical injuries because I know they'll be fine. But are _you _okay?" She could read him like a book.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "I really don't know. It's like, all of a sudden, everything's different."

"That zoner really did a number on you, huh?" Chloe asked, keeping her voice low, so the others wouldn't overhear.

"She just made me see things in a different light," Clark admitted, "I don't know, Chlo . . ."

"Look Clark," Chloe interrupted, her tone gentle, "don't force yourself into telling me anything. When you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen, Okay?"

He nodded. "Thanks, Chlo." They shared a smile.

Clark would've said more but the doctor came in, and everyone's attention was focused on him.

"Doctor?" Clark asked, his heart pounding. This was the big moment.

"I have used the antidote," Dr. Michaels announced. He paused for a moment, "And I'm very happy to say that it worked and Mr. Queen is in the clear."

There were cheers throughout the room. Bart was grinning, AC looked relieved and Victor had tears in his eyes.

Clark looked at Chloe and his own happiness was reflected in her eyes.

"Can we see him?" Bart asked eagerly.

"He's out of the coma stage," Dr. Michaels told him, "And the drug is out of his system. But he is asleep at the moment. You can go in and check on him but you must remain quiet."

"Then maybe Bart should stay here," Victor joked and just laughed when he saw the glare that Bart shot him.

The atmosphere was calm and relaxed, now that they knew Oliver was okay. But Clark couldn't bring himself to be at their level of happiness. Not when he knew that he was the cause of their previous pain.

"All right guys," AC said, "Let's go check on our leader." AC, Bart, Victor and Chloe started to head toward the room but Clark just stood there.

Chloe was the first one to realize he wasn't following them. She turned back and looked at him.

"Coming Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Come on amigo," Bart said, "If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be alive!"

"I can't," Clark said. "I've got to go." He couldn't see Oliver lying in that bed. His emotions were too jumbled at the moment. Before he couldn't get himself to leave, not without knowing if Oliver was all right. Since he found out he was, he couldn't bring himself to stay.

"Clark," Chloe said, taking a step towards him but he just shook his head.

"Give Oliver my best," Clark said softly. He turned around and walked out of the building. Without a glance backwards, he took off, super speeding all the way home.

**Present: **

After he had gotten home, he had cleaned up and went straight to bed. He had been exhausted from the busy day. Many people had tried to contact him and his cell phone had been ringing nonstop. It came to the point where he just turned it off.

Oliver was alive and safe but as long as Clark was nearby, he wouldn't be. If one zoner had seen how Clark had felt, what's to say another wouldn't? He was no longer in denial . . . he was in love with Oliver Queen and he could freely admit it. To himself, anyway.

Admitting it to anyone else would still be a little too much for him. Maybe Chloe. He realized she was worried about him and she was going to find out the details about the zoner sooner or later. She was probably home so when he was feeling up to it, he'd give her a call and they could sit down and discuss what happened.

But not yet. For now he had to reflect on what happened and think about what steps he was going to take to make sure it wasn't going to happen again. It was becoming more important than he find the zoners. Once he had finished that task, he could go do his training. His lack of knowledge on his home planet and his inability to make the best use of his powers were really hurting him.

Trying to distract himself from his feelings, he picked up the sander and began to sand a nearby chair. He had meant to do so anyway . . . might as well stop putting it off. It was working too until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Looks like you're working out some issues there," a voice called from behind him. Clark cringed. Lex. The last person he wanted to see at the moment.

Keeping his voice calm, he replied, "Just doing a little honest work, Lex. You should try it sometime."

He could hear the smirk on Lex's face as he said, "Why start now? My life's perfect."

Spinning around, he met Lex's gaze. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Lex replied, "I just wanted to take a little sleigh ride down memory lane, visit the scene of the crime." He pointed to the area above the stairs. "Hey, here's where you took my fiancée after kidnapping her . . . right before you tried to kill me."

"I wasn't myself that night," Clark said. He looked away, feeling a surge of guilt rise up, as he remembered what he had done, or almost done, when he had been on red kryptonite. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Lex repeated, "What, that you didn't finish the job?" He chuckled, the noise annoying Clark to no end. "You know, I'm still a bit fuzzy on the details, what with you trying to choke the life out of me, but what fascinates me is how after all that, Lana could still feel safe coming here."

"That was her choice," Clark told him, "I had nothing to do with it."

"You never do," Lex pointed out. "That's all right. You see, I understand the allure of trying to unravel the mystery of Clark Kent. I suffered from it once, too . . . when I thought you mattered."

That was a low blow. Clark bristled and walked up to Lex, closing the distance between them.

"Are we done?" he asked coldly.

Lex wasn't phased. "Nothing left but the formalities." He handed Clark a glossy paper and Clark glanced at it, shocked when he saw it was an invitation to their wedding. Seeing his expression, Lex continued. "Don't look so surprised, Clark. Lana still cares about you, I know that. And I know what it would mean to her having you there."

"Is that really what you want, Lex?" Clark asked.

"What I want?" Lex echoed. "What I want is to make Lana happy for the rest of her life. And I want you to be there on our wedding day . . . to see what you lost." The underlying bitterness in his tone was evident.

"Now isn't this a friendly conversation," a too familiar voice interrupted. Clark's gaze darted to the barn door, where Oliver was standing, grinning.

Clark felt a warm glow spread through his body. Oliver was standing there and he was alive. He could see first hand that he was alive. He couldn't stop the smile that encompassed his face.

Oliver was making his way into the barn and stopped when he was at Clark's side.

"Lex," he greeted, his tone chillier.

"Oliver," the reply came. "I thought you went back to Star City."

Oliver smirked. "I did, but I came back." He looked between Clark and Lex. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Clark snorted. "Hardly."

Brown eyes met green and Clark noticed the sparkle in them. Oliver saw the invitation in his hands and snatched it from him.

"What do we have here?" Oliver said, "Well, well, a wedding invitation." He looked at Lex expectedly. "I didn't realize you do home deliveries now. Playing courier?"

Lex's eyes narrowed. "I wanted to hand it to him personally."

"I'm sure you did," Oliver said. "Is this conversation over?"

"It's definitely over," Clark chimed in, sending a glare Lex's way.

Lex's eyes showed surprise but his expression remained stiff. "Yes, it is over." He turned and headed for the door. "Be sure to RSVP soon, Clark. We need a head count for the reception."

Once he was sure Lex was gone, Clark turned back to Oliver. "How are you feeling? Shouldn't you be on bed rest or something?"

"I'm fine Clark," Oliver assured him. "How are you? I heard you were pretty beat up last night."

"Don't worry about it," Clark said, with a wave of his hand. "It looked worse than it was. I heal quickly."

"When I woke up," Oliver said, "There were several people by my bed side. Bart, Victor, AC . . . even Chloe was there. But you weren't."

Clark put some space between them. "I had to leave Ollie."

"Why?" Oliver wanted to know. "You saved me . . . you found that antidote but you couldn't be there to see me when I woke up? I don't understand."

"It was my fault," Clark said, his voice low. "It was my fault that you got drugged in the first place."

"How could it have been your fault?" Oliver demanded. "You didn't drug me."

"But I might as well have!" Clark exclaimed. "Did you ever think who would've wanted to drug you?" Shocked at his own outburst, he closed up.

"I have a lot of enemies Clark," Oliver said, "Any one of them could've done this."

"But it wasn't any of them," Clark sighed. "You weren't even the main target."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked. Clark gave up, he knew that Oliver deserved an explanation.

"The person who did this," Clark said, swallowing hard, "used you to get to me." Oliver seemed puzzled and Clark wouldn't blame him for not understanding.

Not meeting his eyes, Clark began to explain and did he have a story to tell. Starting at his alien origins, he talked about how Lex had been possessed by Zod and how he had been sent to the Phantom Zone and the criminals who escaped the same time he did. Oliver didn't ask any questions, he just listened patiently.

It was Clark who stopped often to make sure that nobody was around. It was a dangerous conversation they were having and Clark had to make sure nobody came in or overheard.

When he was finished, he took a seat on the steps. He had remained vague about the most recent zoner. He just said that she was in love with his biological father and wanted revenge.

He didn't say anything when Oliver took a seat next to him, even though being in such close proximity to him was killing him inside.

"But why me?" Oliver asked. "Why not Lana or Chloe or even Lois?"

Time for the big reveal. This was the point where Clark confessed his last innermost secret and Oliver would run away, disgusted and never speak to him again.

"Because I don't love them," he said. Silence. Oliver wasn't saying anything. Now what?

"What are you saying?" Oliver asked. He was still there. Clark didn't know whether to be nervous or relieved.

"She saw something that I didn't," Clark said, "And she opened my eyes to something that I didn't want to see." His voice barely a whisper, he added, "That being that I love you." Before Oliver could say anything, he finished quickly, "And I don't mean in the friendly way either. I mean in an I'm in love with you kind of way."

He stood up suddenly and walked away. With his back to Oliver, he said, "I'm so sorry Oliver. I never meant for you to get caught up with my problems. Now that you know, we can put some distance between us. Unless it's an emergency, I don't think we should be in contact with each other. It'll be safer that way and we won't have a repeat of this incident."

Oliver interrupted his rant. "What if I don't want to put distance between us?" Clark spun around, and observed Oliver's expression. He looked . . . happy?

Oliver stood up and walked toward Clark. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm in love with you as well? And that the zoner picked up on that one too? That she couldn't bear that another generation of your family found their soul mate when she was still alone?"

"No," Clark said, "You can't be . . . you're not supposed to be."

"That's too bad," Oliver replied, his voice hoarse, "Because I am. I love you, Clark Kent."

Clark couldn't speak, he couldn't think. His mind was blank and his heart felt as it were going to burst out of his chest.

Oliver took this opportunity to invade his personal space. He cupped Clark's face in his hands. "I always knew you were beautiful . . . god, you have to be blind not see that. And when I got to know you, I found out you were so kind, so strong, so caring . . . one of the most amazing people I've ever met. But it was when I saw you kissing Lois that I knew."

"Oh Oliver," he said, ready to apologize. They never talked about that kiss.

"Sshhh," Oliver said, "Don't speak. It was the oddest feeling. I found that I wasn't angry at you for kissing Lois but at Lois for kissing you. That I was jealous of her and I wished it was me you were kissing."

"We can't do this," Clark protested, "You could get hurt . . ."

"Doesn't matter," Oliver said, "As long as I get to be with you, I will cherish every moment. Especially now that I know you love me too."

Tears filled Clark's eyes and spilled over. "I do, I do love you."

Oliver gently wiped away his tears. "I know, and I love you too." Leaning forward, Oliver's lips met Clark's in their first kiss.

Clark wrapped his arms around Oliver, pulling him closer. When air became a necessity, they pulled apart.

"We'll be okay, Clark," Oliver said softly. "As long as we have each other, we'll be okay."

"I know," Clark said. "I know."

They smiled at each other, neither making a move to part. Clark was content where he was, standing in the embrace of the man he loved.

In twenty-four hours, his life had changed. But Clark couldn't be more grateful for the result. Because it gave him love, it gave him happiness . . . it gave him Oliver. And Clark couldn't be happier.

THE END!


End file.
